battletechfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Death Legion
The Gray Death Legion is a fictional mercenary company in the fictional BattleTech Universe. They appearing in seven novels within the series as well as having their own game source book; more than any of the other fictional mercenary regiments within the Battletech universe. In the BattleTech novels the Gray Death legion is known throughout the Inner Sphere for their use of original tactics and anti-mech infantry. They are creators of the Gray Death Battle Armor and known for longstanding loyalty to House Steiner. The Gray Death Legion is also known to have recovered a Star League memory core on Helm. Copies of the Gray Death memory core, as it would come to be known, were distributed throughout the Successor States in an effort to promote recovering of lost technology. History The following is abridged of historical events related to the Gray Death Legion a mercenary company within the fictional universe of Battletech Beginnings Trell I planet lies outside of either the Lyran Commonwealth and the Draconis Combine. Strategically thought minor compared to almost every planet on the border that the two nations share. The strategic value of Trell I is that who possesses it is able to strike into the territory of the other without much interference of border forces. Trell I during the time period of the legion's creation is attributed to a single Stiener lance that stood garrison with local forces, piracy a rampant and almost daily event. The local Steiner commander negotiated with one of the local bandit kingdoms securing security and safety of the planet. Shortly after negotiations with the bandit kingdom had been secured a duke of the Draconis Combine hired forces from the same bandits for an planetary assault on a periphery planet. the Bandits using a Trellwan defector and civilian dropships to land on Trell undetected. Assaulted the Steiner and local forces causing much damage to the Lyran forces forcing the survivors to retreat on planet leaving the planet in the bandits control. Grayson Death Carlyle, member of the Steiner forces on planet was left behind, presumed dead, when the Lyran forces retreated. Barely trained in mech combat Grayson and several locals captured a pirate mech. This caused other local leaders to rise up against the pirates. Though all with the same goal in mind most sought power for themselves. Grayson with other Trellwans formed the Trellwan Lancers. The only organized force that would soon be able to fight the pirates off. Surviving constant struggle with the powers to be on Trell and the Pirates Grasyon was able to procure five barely operational mechs, himself and another mechwarrior and a companies worth of infantry. Leaving Trellwan behind on a captured pirate dropship and a jumpship that had also been captured by the pirates the Lancers now renamed the Gray Death Legion left for Galatea. Recruiting several more mechwarriors and several more mechs adding for a total of two full two lances. The legion accepted a contract to support an rebellion within the combine, Verthandi was in a state of rebellion form the combine. Also Verthandi was also part of the territory of the same Draconis duke that had Trellwan assaulted and had killed the Graysons' father in the assault. Verthandi had to prepare for the legion to test the mercenary company, proving that it was capable of warfighting and a valuable asset and for revenge against the combine forces. Most of the legion was still form Trellwan at the time and demanded revenge against the combine for the strife brought to Trellwan by the combine. Verthandi became the legion test under fire, the legion learned many lessons through the hardships experienced. Several amounts of gear was captured form combine forces overtime of the Verthandi campaign. Soon the Verthandi rebellion succeeded in defeating the local combine forces. The legion returned to Galatea with almost a regiments worth of gear and more troops recruited form Vathandi. Free Worlds League and Betrayal Following the Vathandi campaign the legion was approached by the Free Worlds League for a contact for a long term contract for raids into its neighboring regions. The legion accepted the contract with one major clause written in and accepted with no concern by the FWL. Helm a planet within the borders of the FWL was to be used by the legion as its staging point and home base for the duration of the contract. Over time the legion staged several raids into the Capellan Confederation, though this was not to last. Corruption among the league's government and rumors caused much jealousy within the government. Those believing the rumors of an ancient star league cache on Helm wanted the legion removed to secure the cache for themselves. Staging false accusations against the League for war crimes against House Liao forces. The Marik troops led by those wishing to seize the Star League era equipment landed on Helm under the guise of seizing the legion military equipment until the investigations of the legion had been completed. Instead the Marik forces assaulted the legions forces and dependents, slaughtering every man, woman, and child of the legion on Helm. Personalities Grayson Death Carlyle Founder of the mercenary command known as the Gray Death Legion, forged from the remainders of his father's mercenary unit, Carlyle's Commandos, which was destroyed in a treacherous sneak attack by periphery bandits in a scheme engineered by Hassid Ricol, the Red Duke. Known for his innovative battlefield tactics. Also his exceptional use of anti-BattleMech infantry. In 3028, on the eve of the Fourth Succession War, Carlyle's Gray Death Legion discovered the Helm Star League Library Core on planet Helm in the Free Worlds League. Died in 3065 of cancer. He was married to Lori Kalmar-Carlyle, his second in command, who also died in 3065. They had one child, Alexander Carlyle. Lori Kalmar Carlyle Lori Kalmar first meet Grayson when he had corned her and threatened her with a inferno SRM laucher. Later to become NCO of the Grey Death Legion and wife of Grayson Death Carlyle. References *''SourceBook:' ''01617 Gray Death Legion' *Decision at Thunder Rift *Mercenary's Star *The Price of Glory *Blood of Heroes *Tactics of Duty *Operation Excalibur *The Dying Time Category:BattleTech organizations Category:Fictional mercenaries